funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lexicominos/Achievement:Virtuoso Lexicominist
I think we should delete this achievment, since we have no proof that it really exists or if 20 is even reachable (I think the lvl 16 bug still exists) Erzmeister 11:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I disagree, we do have proof that it exist because of a glitch with the community page. Now the level 16 glitch, thats most likely still active but that doest mean Virtuoso Lexicominist cant exist. I saw we should have sort of a challange. Every one who would like to play lexicominoes frequently untill the acheivement is gotton will get some type of honor on the achievement page. Knd563 16:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::URL manipulation is no proof that it exists, my theory is that Jagex intended to add it, but then realized that its impossible/too hard and thus made it a dead database entry Erzmeister 18:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Even though it might not be achievable, it is still a known achievement. And since it is an achievement, I don't think we should delete it. Powdinet 18:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::: By the way, Knd wasn't talking about ULR manipulation, but about glitch in Latest Achievement section. See Lexicominos talk page. --BeyPokéDig 19:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::a glitch doesnt mean that its not a dead (=without use) database entry Erzmeister 19:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Mod Socrates posted today on the funorb forums saying that the lvl 16 stoping isnt a glitch.. I'll edit the information in, but can soemoen make it fancy cause tbh i have no clue how to do wikis =P Rayosun 11:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :AAAH IT MADE WEIRD BOXES.... =( fail.Rayosun 11:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::It think this achievment can safely be delteted now, since its clearly just a glitch Erzmeister 12:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I vote that it should be added under trivia, that it was speculated for some time, but disproved?12:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It didn't add my name? O_o Rayosun 12:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I still disagree because another mod confirmed that it was a glitch and that they are trying to fix it.Knd563 21:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Source: http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?23,24,991,23819,goto,8 Knd563 03:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Delete I think we need to make a decision whether to keep this page and remove the Delete tag or just delete it. I'm personally going for deleting the page and moving its current information to a trivia note on the Lexicominos page. 19118219 Talk 08:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm hoping that we can use the fansite support to find out for certain if this achievement exists or not. If it does exist, we should keep it, otherwise I have no objection to deletion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I rather doubt they'll answer that question because they won't want to set a precedent. I vote delete and leave trivia note in agreement with Aik Hui. OrbFu 09:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::i vote delete because it cant exist if lvl 16 is the intended maxErzmeister 11:36, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It does exist; it's been confirmed with URL manipulation and that one glitch where it displayed the next achievement... anyway, that kind of glitch couldn't arise if the achievement didn't exist... clearly, it does exist, but is unattainable. I vote keep. TimerootT • C • 14:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I disagree with that analysis. They may have put the image on the website, decided against making the ahcievement, and removed the achievement without removing the image. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whether the image is there or not wouldn't have made a difference. You need some code to point to that image, i.e. the achievement. In all possibility, however, the image does not exist, as they realized it would never be needed, and thus never uploaded it. TimerootT • C • 15:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::You need some code to point to that image, i.e. the achievement. This phrase is meaningless. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:13, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's probably just a piece of coding that is obsolete, but Jagex never got to removing. I don't think Jagex ever intended for anyone to know about it, though who knows; that piece of coding may be in-game too. Basically, I don't really consider it as an achievement at all. 19118219 Talk 09:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I also vote delete! I've done a bit of research on the forums and nearly all the Mods said it was intentional or guessed it was a glitch but didn' know for sure. Ander Re 02:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I have a theory. Jagex must have known that people would try to hack the achievements system, so maybe they put in some traps: hidden achievements which don't really exist. Then anyone who got them would easily be identified as a cheat. If the dev team knew this but kept it secret, that would explain the disagreements between the J-mods. OrbFu 13:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Neat-o theory... Too bad that now it wouldn't work, since pretty much everyone knows about it. :-S TimerootT • C • 01:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::So when will this finnaly be deleted? Erzmeister 08:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Current status: votes for delete: Aik Hui, OrbFu, Erzmeister, Ander Re; votes for keep: Timeroot. Not clear: Quartic, Vimescarrot. Unless there's an outcry I think that's good enough consensus to delete. I'll give it 24 hours for people who've changed their minds or not yet expressed an opinion. OrbFu 11:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm still hoping from a clear answer from Jagex, but when (if ever) that will come... I suppose we can always undelete if the achievement turns out to exist... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::I believe the answer from the Jagex Mod was clear enough. The 24h are over now, so better delete it now.Erzmeister 22:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Virtuoso lexicominist as reference This achievement was proven as existing, therefore it should be kept as added with a note that says it is impossible to achieve. http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/267/virtuosolexi.png Randomvirtuo 19:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :If it is impossible to achieve then it isn't an existing achievement and shouldn't be in the achievement database. I will add a trivia note (I'm surprised there isn't already one). OrbFu 21:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC)